FIGHT!
by Anzel Carnation
Summary: Biohazard baru telah diciptakan, bencana akan segera terjadi. Kau dan para agen dari Teiko harus menyelamatkan manusia dari bencana para Reptile. Nggak pandai bikin summary. CharaXfemale!Reader. Author pemula.
1. Chapter 1

**FIGHT!**

Summary : Kau terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan antara kekuatan fisik dan teknologi. Kau hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu sendiri. Cairan misterius itu telah mengubah dirimu dan kaulah yang mereka incar dari pihak lain, namun kaulah yang dilindungi dari pihak yang membelamu.

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Sci-fi & Fantasy**

 **Chara X Female!Reader**

 **FIGHT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau, gadis bersenjatakan pedang dengan pakaian serba hitam, tengah berdiri di atas salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang ada di kota yang kau sendiri tidak tahu kota apa itu. Kota yang terlihat begitu sepi dan tiada aktivitas penduduk kota di sana. Sebuah kota mati, itulah penggambaranmu pada kota tersebut. Dari atas gedung itu, kau dapat melihat beberapa bangunan lain yang terlihat rapuh, beberapa alat transportasi berserakan di sepanjang jalanan kota bagaikan sampah yang dibuang sembarangan, hancurnya bagian jalanan aspal, dan beberapa mayat juga ikut berserakan di sana. Pertarungan telah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu mengorbankan banyak orang-orang yang tidak terlibat dalam suatu masalah yang tercipta dari organisasi tertentu.

"Ugh!"

Kau berlutut sambil memegang erat pergelangan tangan kirimu. Terasa sakit, sangat sakit.

"Mengapa... Ugh! Mengapa mereka menyuntikkan cairan itu kepadaku...? Mengapa harus aku...? Argh!"

Pergelangan tangan kirimu mengeluarkan darah tanpa sebab. Perlahan rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu hingga mulutmu memuntahkan darah. Sakit dan terasa perih. Itu adalah efek dari cairan yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhmu. Kau tidak tahu apa alasan mereka memasukkan cairan berbahaya itu ke dalam tubuhmu, itu terasa begitu menyiksa tubuhmu seakan-akan kau merasa hidup segan mati tak mau.

Kau membersihkan darah dari mulutmu menggunakan tangan kanan yang dilapisi oleh sarung tangan hitam. Kedua bola matamu melihat beberapa pasukan robot setinggi tiga meter yang telah mendarat dari sebuah pesawat yang membawa mereka jauh dari atas gedung yang kamu tempati sekarang.

"Mengapa harus di saat seperti ini...?"

Rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang. Kesempatan bagimu untuk menyelamatkan diri dari para pasukan robot itu. Kau berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Tangan kirimu yang sekarang mulai terasa baikkan memegang sebuah pistol, sedangkan tangan kananmu menghunuskan sebuah pedang yang terlihat begitu tajam. Seluruh pasukan robot yang ada di atas gedung itu mulai mengarahkan berbagai jenis senjata api yang berada di bagian tubuh mereka ke arahmu.

"Kalian sendiri yang memulainya!"

Robot-robot itu mulai menembakkan laser ke arahmu tanpa jeda. Kau, (Your Full Name), berlari begitu cepat menghindari setiap serangan laser mereka sambil menembakkan peluru timah dari pistolmu. Kau pun melesat ke arah salah satu robot, mendarat di bahu robot itu, lalu menusukkan pedangmu ke lehernya, setelah itu kau mendarat. Robot yang kau serang itu berusaha untuk menembakmu lagi, tapi ia malah meledak. Sebenarnya, pedang yang kau gunakan itu memiliki tegangan listrik tinggi yang dapat merusak setiap mesin pada tubuh robot hingga meledak.

Baru satu musnah bukan berarti kau berhasil selamat, masih banyak lagi robot yang berusaha menyerangmu di atas gedung itu.

Tangan salah satu robot berubah menjadi pedang kemudian robot itu berusaha menyerangmu. Sialnya, ketika kau hendak menghindar rasa sakit yang sama menyerang tubuhmu hingga tubuhmu terasa kaku.

"Sial!"

Kau hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah dan berpikir bahwa kau takkan dapat bertemu hari esok lagi karena detik ini kau akan mati di tangan robot itu.

Namun, perkiraanmu salah besar.

SRRRK! SRRRK!

Perlahan kau membuka kedua matamu lalu melihat sosok seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit tengah berdiri membelakangimu. Kau juga melihat robot bertangan pedang itu terperangkap dalam ikatan sepasang rantai besi yang berasal dari sepasang Gauntlate yang dipakai di kedua tangan sang pemuda. Pemuda itu menarik kedua rantai besinya begitu kuat hingga membuat tubuh robot yang terikat semakin keras retak kemudian hancur. Kedua rantai besi itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam lubang yang berada pada Gauntlate-nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, (Name)-san?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahmu.

"Kau... Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ha'i."

Beberapa robot mulai bergerak menyerang kalian berdua dengan cara menembakkan laser ke arah kalian dan sebagian robot lainnya menyerang menggunakan tangan pedang mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat dan lincah Kuroko menghindari setiap tembakkan laser mereka sambil melesatkan beberapa pisau dari Gauntlate-nya yang memiliki tegangan listrik tinggi. Kedua Gauntlate Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan sepasang rantai besi ketika ia dalam posisi bersalto tinggi ke arah para robot kemudian menyerang mereka dengan cara memukulkan rantai besinya begitu keras ke tubuh para robot.

Kamu juga tidak tinggal diam dan ikut melawan. Kau terus menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan robot-robot kepadamu sambil menangkis serangan pedang mereka menggunakan pedangmu dan sambil menembak mereka menggunakan pistol.

Kuroko mengikatkan rantai besinya pada tubuh salah satu robot, dia melompat salto ke belakang robot, mengeratkan ikatan rantai besinya, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkan tubuh robot itu ke atas menggunakan kedua rantai besi.

"Murasakibara-kun!" panggil Kuroko.

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu langsung melompat dari gedung satunya yang lebih tinggi sambil memegang sebuah pedang yang sangat besar. Murasakibara mendarat di atas tubuh robot yang ditarik Kuroko, menebas tubuh robot tersebut menggunakan pedang besarnya, kemudian jatuh lalu mendarat di depan kamu.

Kau begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda bersurai ungu dengan tinggi badan lebih dari dua meter tersebut. Murasakibara melindungi dirimu dengan cara menebas semua robot yang menyerang kalian.

"Arigatou, Murasakibara," katamu kepadanya.

Murasakibara menoleh sesaat kepadamu lalu berkata, "(Name)-chin, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan~"

"Kami bisa mengatasinya, (Name)-san. Sekarang, pergilah sebelum para robot ini membuatmu kewalahan," perintah Kuroko sambil terus menyerang robot menggunakan rantai besinya.

Kamu hanya mengangguk kemudian melompat dari gedung tersebut.

Kau pun mendarat di atas sebuah kereta yang entah mengapa bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Kukira semua transportasi tidak beroperasi lagi," gumammu sambil menundukkan kepala melihat bagian atas kereta yang saat ini tengah kau pijak. Pasalnya kota tempat kalian berada sudah tidak dihuni lagi, rasanya agak tidak masuk akal jika kereta di sana dapat bergerak tanpa dikendalikan seseorang.

Ketika kau hendak berlari, kau dicegah oleh puluhan prajurit bersenjatakan senapan laser. Mereka semua menodongkan senapan mereka ke arahmu. Sesaat kau hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan mereka kemudian kau menebak salah satu di antara mereka. Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu ketika melihat tubuh salah satu prajurit yang kau tembak. Kau dapat melihat peluru timahmu menancap pada bahunya yang terbuat dari mesin-mesin mekanik.

"Robot juga rupanya," ucapmu.

Mereka hendak menyerangmu, tapi seorang pemuda bersurai hijau dengan memakai kacamata mendarat di depanmu lalu menembak prajurit-prajurit itu menggunakan Assault Riffle.

"Midorima, rupanya kau juga ikut menolongku?" tanyamu kepadanya yang masih sibuk menembak para prajurit robot tersebut.

"Eh? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolongmu, ini perintah dari Akashi, nanodayo," katanya. Dia masih saja bersikap Tsundere.

Kereta terus berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Kalian berdua terus bertarung melawan para prajurit yang kelihatannya tiada habisnya.

"Sial! Kenapa prajurit-prajurit ini semakin banyak saja?" tanyamu sambil menebas dan menembak mereka.

Midorima melihat ke atas di mana terlihat sebuah helikopter yang mencurigakan mengikuti jalan kereta mereka. Si Megane hijau itu pun menembak helikopter menggunakan Assault Riffle-nya hingga meledak membuat beberapa prajurit yang tersisa dari dalam helikopter itu mendarat di atas kereta.

"Tadi ada sebuah helikopter yang mengangkut mereka, tapi aku sudah menghancurkannya, nanodayo," kata Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Itu bagus, Tuan Tsundere."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Midorima melihat salah satu gedung yang tidak jauh dari kereta mereka.

"(Name), kau harus segera menuju gedung itu," perintah Midorima sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung yang dimaksudnya.

"Untuk apa? Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa ke sana?" tanyamu sambil menebas seorang prajurit.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak tanya, nanodayo." Midorima melemparkan sebuah Grapple Gun kepadamu lalu dengan mudah kau menangkapnya. "Gunakan itu untuk sampai ke sana."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Midorima memukulkan Assaul Riffle ke prajurit yang menyerangnya dari jarak dekat. Kemudian, ia kembali berkata, "Kau harus segera ke sana!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintahnya. Kau pun melesatkan sebuah tali dari Grapple Gun hingga ujungnya menancap pada tembok puncak gedung yang dimaksud Midorima tadi. Kau pun berayun menggunakan Grapple Gun hingga mencapai puncaknya lalu mendarat di sana.

Di atas gedung itu, kau bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang tengah melihat ke arah puluhan robot berukuran besar yang berada di bawah gedung. Satu pemuda bersurai pirang dengan membawa semacam koper hitam bergaris kuning, sedangkan yang satunya bersurai biru gelap dengan warna kulit gelap dan kedua tangannya memakai Gauntlate yang sama dengan yang dipakai Kuroko namun dengan disain yang lebih rumit.

"Aaaah..., (Name)cchi, rupanya kau sudah ada di sini, ssu," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum ke arahmu.

"Kalian juga ada di sini, Kise, Aomine? Apa kalian juga bermaksud untuk menolongku?"

"Mungkin begitu, Akashi yang memerintahkan kami untuk membawamu kembali ke markas," kata Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau diapakan oleh orang-orang yang membawamu kemarin, ssu?" "Jangan menanyainya begitu! Kau tidak lihat kalau robot-robot itu mengetahui keberadaan kita?!" kata Aomine dengan nada suara yang tinggi sambil menunjuk rombongan robot besar yang tengah mengawasi mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus melindungi (Name)cchi, ssu," kata Kise mulai bersemangat, "(Name)cchi tunggu di sini saja dulu, ssu."

"Eee..., baiklah," jawabmu agak sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya kau juga hendak membantu, tapi pasti mereka tidak mengizinkanmu seperti yang lainnya.

Kise terlihat menyeringai ketika melihat penampilan robot-robot besar itu. Dia menekan beberapa rangkaian tombol yang ada pada kopernya tersebut lalu melemparkan kopernya itu ke bawah.

" _Robot mode : Aktive,"_ ucap suara sistem yang ada pada koper Kise.

Setelah itu, koper Kise berubah menjadi robot yang sama dengan pasukan robot itu.

"Kopermu menirukan robot itu," kata Aomine.

"Itu kemampuan dari senjata andalanku, ssu? Ayo, lompat, Aominecchi!"

Aomine dan Kise melompat dari atas gedung lalu mendarat di atas bahu robot tiruan milik Kise. Sedangkan kau sendiri hanya menyilangkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada sambil memperhatikan mereka.

Robot-robot besar tersebut mulai melesatkan rudal ke arah robot Kise, tapi rudal itu bisa dihancurkan dengan cara menembakkan rudal yang sama dari robot Kise ke rudal yang dilesatkan robot lain.

"Hah! Kau cuma bisa menirukan robot-robot itu. Dasar payah!" kata Aomine meremehkan rekan kuningnya itu.

"Aominecchi, hidoi ssu... Memang kau bisa apa?"

Aomine menyeringai. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu meluncur dari bahu robot milik Kise hingga mencapai ujung jari robot, kemudian ia melompat menuju robot musuh yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Aomine.

Gauntlate yang ia pakainya memercikkan listrik biru. Ia pun melesatkan satu tinju ke arah robot tersebut hingga aliran listrik pada Gauntlate menjalar ke seluruh tubuh robot membuat rorbot itu hancur. Kemudian, ia kembali melompat ke robot lain sambil melesatkan tinjunya hingga robot hancur dan seterusnya.

Kise pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengendalikan robotnya agar menyerang robot-robot yang lainnya.

Di bagian lainnya, kau melihat seseorang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Kau lihat sosok pengendara tersebut, pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat serius memperhatikan pertarungan Kise dan Aomine sambil mengendarai motornya.

"Akashi?" ucapmu sambil terus memperhatikannya dari puncak gedung.

Ketika Akashi masih melaju menggunakan motor merahnya, ia dihadang oleh puluhan prajurit robot di depannya. Prajurit-prajurit tersebut menembakkan laser dari senapan laser mereka ke arah Akashi. Mata merah sebelah kirinya berubah menjadi kuning kemudian iris dan pupil matanya tersebut berputar dengan arah berlawanan. Mata kiri yang terlihat bagaikan lensa kamera itu memperhatikan secara lebih teliti gerak-gerik para prajurit dan kecepatan laser yang ditembakkan ke arahnya.

Akashi menghindari serangan puluhan laser sambil terus mengendarai motornya dengan begitu mudah.

"Hanya segitu kemampuan kalian? Pencipta kalian memang benar-benar payah," gumam Akashi dengan seringai khasnya.

Ketika dia mendekati rombongan prajurit robot, Akashi mendadak menghentikan laju motornya dengan cara menggunakan rem bagian depan sehingga ban depan berhenti berputar dan juga membuat bagian belakang motor Akashi terangkat ke atas. Akashi berusaha memutar motornya yang masih terangkat di bagian belakang sekitar seratus delapan puluh derajat ke arah para prajurit sehingga mereka mendapatkan pukulan langsung dari bagian ban belakang motor Akashi.

"Rasakan itu," ucap Akashi.

Dia kembali mengendarai motornya dengan sangat cepat. Akashi melihat salah satu robot besar menghadang dirinya dari kejauhan bersama dengan beberapa prajurit robot yang tersisa.

Pemuda merah itu mengeluarkan pedang merah dari dalam sarung pedang yang berada di pinggangnya menggunakan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih berusaha mengendarai motor. Akashi menebas tubuh para prajurit sambil terus melaju ke arah sang robot. Robot itu mulai menembakkan rudal ke arah Akashi, namun berkat mata canggihnya itu ia dapat menghindari setiap serangan rudal.

Mata kiri Akashi melihat secara rinci susunan mesin yang ada pada bagian robot tersebut, bermaksud untuk mencari celah yang dapat memudahkannya untuk menghancurkan robot itu.

"Dapat."

Setelah mendapatkan celah yang dicarinya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya hingga gagangnya memanjang.

" _Spear mode : Aktive."_

Kini pedang merah Akashi berubah menjadi tombak. Akashi terus melaju ke arah robot menggunakan motornya dengan tombak di tangan kirinya. Ia menekan sebuah tombol merah yang berada pada gagang tombak.

" _Fire : Aktive."_

Muncul api yang cukup besar pada bagian mata tombak Akashi. Jarak antara Akashi dengan robot itu semakin kini dekat.

"Ini dia," ucapnya lagi.

Akashi melemparkan tombaknya ke arah robot hingga tombak dengan mata tombak berapi itu tertancap tepat di dada robot, kemudian robot pun meledak.

BOM!

Ledakan tersebut membuat tombak Akashi terpental ke arahnya. Dia dengan mudah menangkap tombaknya kemudian kembali mengendarai motornya.

Ketika kau terus memperhatikan pertarungan, tiba-tiba saja lengan kirimu terasa sangat sakit dan kembali mengeluarkan darah. Kau duduk bersimpuh sambil menjerit kesakitan.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi?" tanyamu.

Kau pun begitu syok ketika melihat lengan kirimu berubah menjadi lengan monster dengan sisik-sisik tajam dan kuku-kuku hitam nan panjang. Itu adalah efek dari cairan yang disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhmu. Tanpa kau sadari satu robot siap menyerangmu dari belakang menggunakan tangan pedang. Tapi, syukurlah kau bisa selamat berkat tebasan pedang Murasakibara pada tubuh robot. Kuroko dan Murasakibara kembali datang untuk menolongmu ketika mereka mendengar jeritan kesakitan darimu.

Kuroko menghampirimu lalu bertanya, "(Name)-san, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kuro-chin...," panggil Murasakibara sambil menunjuk lengan kirimu yang bersisik.

Kuroko sempat terkejut ketika melihat perubahan mengerikan yang terjadi pada lengan kirimu. Ia berusaha untuk menyentuh lenganmu itu, namun jarinya terluka akibat mengenai sisik-sisik tajammu.

"Apa yang mereka perbuat hingga kau menjadi seperti ini, (Name)-san?"

Kau menggelengkan kepala yang tertunduk sambil menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, Kuroko. Tanpa alasan yang jelas mereka menyuntikkanku dengan semacam cairan aneh ke dalam tubuhku lewat lengan kiriku dan sekarang... lenganku berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan."

Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua matamu. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa bagian dari tubuhmu menjadi mengerikan bagaikan monster. Rasa sakit itu pun masih terasa seiring perubahan lengan kirimu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kuro-chin."

Dari lubang Gauntlate milik Kuroko muncul semacam jarum. Ia menyuntikkan semacam cairan dari jarum ke bagian lehermu membuat dirimu tidak sadarkan diri lalu tubuhmu yang lemas terjatuh dalam pelukan Kuroko.

"Kau memberikannya cairan bius?" tanya Murasakibara pada Kuroko.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terus menangisi hal ini, jadi kubuat dia tidak sadarkan diri," jelas Kuroko masih memeluk tubuhmu.

Aomine datang ke atas gedung yang sama setelah mendengar suara jeritanmu tadi. Ia menghampiri dirimu, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara.

"Tetsu, apa yang terjadi pada (Name)?" tanya Aomine agak sedikit cemas kepada Kuroko. Ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat lengan kirimu yang telah berubah seperti lengan monster. "Kenapa lengannya bisa begini?"

"Kita akan tahu setelah berhasil membawanya kembali ke markas Organisasi Teiko."

"Sini, biar aku yang membawanya."

Kuroko menyerahkan dirimu ke Aomine lalu dia menggendongmu ala bridal style.

Di saat itu, beberapa robot mendarat di gedung yang kalian tempati saat ini dan siap untuk menyerang.

"Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, robot-robot itu akan menyerang kita," kata Murasakibara.

"Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi, cepat lompat dari sana, ssu!" teriak Kise yang masih berdiri di bahu robotnya dari kejauhan.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk lalu mulai melompat dari gedung tersebut. Ketika mereka melompat dari gedung meninggalkan para robot, Kise turun dari robot dengan cara bersalto ke belakang, mendarat, kemudian menarik tuas yang ada pada kaki robot hingga robotnya kembali berubah menjadi koper.

" _Robot mode : Nonaktive."_

Dengan cepat Kise memutar kopernya hingga ia tahan di bahu kanannya lalu koper tersebut berubah menjadi Rocket Launcher.

" _Rocket Launcher mode : Aktive."_

"Rasakan ini, ssu!"

Kise melesatkan rudal dari Rocket Launcher menuju puncak gedung di mana para robot masih berada.

BOM!

Semua robot di puncak gedung itu musnah dan juga puncak gedung hancur akibat rudal yang dilesatkan Kise tadi.

Kuroko, Aomine, dan Murasakibara mendarat lalu menghampiri Kise yang telah mengubah Rocket Launcher kembali menjadi koper.

"Kerja bagus, Kise-kun," puji Kuroko dengan ekspresi bak papan cucian (Maaf, kesalahan teknis pada pengetikan :v ).

"Arigatou, ssu." Kise sempat terkejut ketika melihat dirimu yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Aomine dan dia juga tidak kalah terkejut ketika melihat lengan anehmu. "Apa yang terjadi pada (Name)cchi, ssu?"

"Tidak perlu bertanya segala! Sebaiknya kita bawa (Name) kembali ke markas," kata Aomine dengan nada tinggi kepada Kise.

Pada saat sebuah kereta di kota mati nan futuristik itu lewat di sekitar mereka, sosok Midorima yang tengah membawa Assault Riffle melompat dari atas kereta kemudian menghampiri mereka. Kemudian, sosok Akashi juga menghampiri kalian sambil mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, kita harus segera membawa (Name) kembali ke markas Organisasi Teiko."

"Apa yang terjadi pada lengan (Name), nanodayo?" tanya Midorima setelah melihat keadaan lenganmu.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan," kata Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang disertai suara berisik dari baling-baling raksasa. Mereka melihat ke atas di mana terlihat sebuah helikopter berada di atas mereka.

" _Serahkan gadis itu kepada kami sekarang juga!"_ perintah seseorang dari speaker helikopter.

"Kami tidak akan pernah menyerahkan (Name) setelah mengetahui apa yang telah kalian perbuat pada dirinya!" teriak Akashi.

" _Ooo..., jangan salahkan kami jika kami harus merebut paksa gadis itu dari kalian."_

Kemudian, empat orang berjubah berbeda dengan memakai topeng jatuh dari helikopter lalu mendarat di hadapan mereka lalu mereka bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing. Si jubah hitam menggunakan Scythe, jubah putih menggunakan Chain Gun, jubah abu-abu menggunakan gergaji mesin, dan jubah perak menggunakan kapak.

"Sepertinya kita perlu membereskan mereka," ucap Akashi.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holla! Perkenalkan, aku Anzel Carnation. Kalian bisa panggil aku Anzel / Carnation / Zel / Carna / atau apalah itu asal jangan panggil aku bebek bohay :v (?)**

 **Aku bikin fanfic yang bergenre Sci-fi untuk Fanfic pertamaku, genre yang paling mengerikan karena kesulitan tingkat tingginya, tapi aku suka. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini terinspirasi dari anime RWBY kalau untuk soal senjata (agak mirip kaya perubahan wujud ala-ala Transformer gitu) dan soal perubahan lengan (Name) itu terinspirasi dari game Resident Evil. Tebak sendiri alur ceritanya, ya... *Author digampar Readers. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri nggak bisa bikin fanfic Sci-fi, tapi dicoba-coba dulu sambil belajar, hihi...**

 **Oke, setelah Read sumbangkan Review kalian. Arigatou ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIGHT!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sci-fi & Fantasy**

 **Chara X Female!Reader**

 **FIGHT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Biohazard & Blackbio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bersiap untuk bertarung dengan senjata masing-masing di tangan mereka.

"Tetsuya, Ryouta, jaga (Name). Biar kami yang melawan mereka," perintah Akashi.

Aomine menyerahkan dirimu yang masih tak sadarkan diri kepada Kise lalu kau dibawa Kise dan Kuroko bersembunyi di balik bangunan gedung yang agak jauh dari mereka. Setelah mereka pergi membawamu bersembunyi, Akashi mulai memberi perintah.

"Ayo, kita serang mereka!"

"Baik!"

Penyerangan dibuka dengan tembakan dari Assault Riffle milik Midorima ke arah keempat lawan mereka. Si jubah putih (Kita sebutkan warna jubahnya saja, ya...) membalas Midorima dengan menembakkan ratusan peluru dari Chain Gun tanpa henti.

Drrrt! Drrrrt! Drrrrrt!

Peluru-peluru mereka melesat begitu cepat dan karena ketepatan mereka dalam menembak setiap peluru yang melesat pasti akan menabrak peluru milik lawan, bisa dibilang mereka saling menangkis serangan peluru lawan menggunakan peluru lainnya. Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik kemudian putih melesat ke arah Midorima lalu berusaha memukulkan Chain Gun-nya ke arah si rambut hijau, namun serangan itu bisa ditahan oleh bagian Assault Riffle.

"Mau menggunakan senjata jarak jauh untuk pertarungan jarak dekat? Boleh saja, nanodayo," kata Midorima dengan seringainya.

Mereka berdua saling memukulkan Chain Gun dan Assault Riffle. Sesekali mereka juga saling menembak lalu kembali saling adu pukul menggunakan kedua senjata api beda jenis dan bentuk tersebut.

Srrrng! Srrrng!

Si abu-abu berusaha menyerang Midorima yang tengah sibuk bertarung dengan si putih menggunakan gergaji mesinnya, tapi serangan gergaji itu dapat di tahan oleh Gauntlate milik Aomine.

"Arigatou, Aomine," ucap Midorima kepada Aomine kemudian kembali menyerang putih.

"Ya..., ya...," ucap Aomine terdengar agak malas untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Midorima.

Abu-abu melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak dari Aomine.

"Takut dengan aku, Bung?" tanya Aomine dengan nada mengejek sambil memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk bertarung.

Abu-abu sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan ejekan itu, namun karena ekspresi kesalnya tersembunyi di balik topeng yang ia pakai maka tidak terlihatlah rasa kesal itu.

Abu-abu mempercepat laju kerja gergaji mesinnya hingga terlihat seperti mesin liar yang gila akan membunuh.

"Bagus, kurasa pemiliknya adalah orang gila," ledek Aomine kembali.

Sang musuh pun melesat ke arah Aomine dengan gergaji mesinnya lalu menyerang sang pemuda berkulit eksotis itu (Eksotis? Apakah itu semacam pujian berlebihan yang diberikan Author? Hehehe...). Aomine menghindari setiap serang gergaji mesin hingga ia terpaksa harus menahannya menggunakan Gauntlate. Selagi Gauntlate kirinya menahan gergaji mesin, Gauntlate yang terpasang di tangan kanannya mengeluarkan percikkan listrik, kemudian Aomine meninju keras perut abu-abu hingga dia terpental lalu punggungnya menabrak sebuah bangunan hingga hancur.

"Huh, rasakan itu, pecundang! Aw!" ucap Aomine sambil menggosok hidungnya, namun hidung mancungnya sempat tersengat percikkan listrik dari jari-jari Gauntlate (Jangan khawatir buat para fans Aomine, Aomine baik-baik saja, kok :v ).

Murasakibara melawan sosok berjubah perak menggunakan pedang besarnya. Perak juga menyerang Murasakibara menggunakan kapak besarnya.

Mereka saling melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak. Murasakibara menekan tombol biru pada gagang pedangnya, sedangkan perak juga ikut menekan tombol biru pada gagang kapaknya.

" _Electric : Aktive,"_ ucap suara sistem dari senjata mereka.

Kapak perak dan pedang Murasakibara mulai dialiri oleh listrik bertegangan besar. Murasakibara mengayunkan pedangnya ke aspal hingga aliran listrik dari pedangnya menjalar ke aspal menuju perak, perak juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kapaknya sehingga aliran listrik dari kapaknya juga menjalar ke aspal menuju Murasakibara.

DUAAARRRR!

Terjadi ledakan antara tabrakan aliran listrik dari senjata abu-abu dan Murasakibara. Kemudian mereka kembali saling menyerang dengan senjata yang masih dialiri listrik.

Akashi terus menghindari serangan Scythe dari si jubah hitam dan juga menahan serangannya menggunakan pedang merahnya. Akashi mundur beberapa langkah kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya hingga gagang pedangnya memanjang.

" _Spear mode : Aktive."_

Kali ini Akashi yang menyerang menggunakan tombaknya. Mereka pun saling menyerang dengan gerakan begitu cepat hingga Scythe si hitam diayunkan ke depan Akashi. Akashi menghindari serangan Scythe tersebut ala matrix (Wih... *o*) dan dalam keadaan itu pula mata kuning canggih Akashi aktif melihat secara rinci bagian-bagian Scythe. Dia melihat ujung Scythe tersebut mengeluarkan setetes cairan ungu kental. Akashi melakukan jungkir balik ke belakang beberapa kali untuk menjauhinya.

"Scythe itu menyimpan racun," gumam Akashi.

Akashi menekan tombol merah yang ada pada gagang tombaknya hingga api muncul pada mata tombaknya.

" _Fire : Aktive."_

Akashi melesat cepat ke arah hitam kemudian menyerangnya menggunakan tombak berapinya. Ia juga menyerang si hitam dengan cara memutar-mutar tombaknya ke depan membuat apinya terlihat memanjang bagaikan ular dan jika diputar maka terlihat seperti cincin api.

Drrrrt!

Akashi melompat menghindari tembakkan Chain Gun dari si jubah putih kemudian serangan tersebut terhenti ketika Midorima memukul keras tubuh si putih menggunakan gagang Assault Riffle.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah mengawasi mereka dari puncak sebuah gedung. Yang satu pemuda berambut hitam dengan poninya yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedang memegang sebuah Crossbow, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut merah kehitaman dengan pedang besar menyerupai bor di punggungnya.

"Agen dari markas Organisasi Teiko sedang diserang agen dari Blackbio, bukan?"

"Kau benar, Taiga. Aku masih ingin melihat pertarungan ini, tapi kurasa kita perlu membantu agen Teiko untuk membawa (Name) pergi."

Kagami Taiga mengangguk setuju dengan usul rekannya. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Tatsuya," ucap Kagami kepada Himuro Tatsuya.

Himuro mengambil satu anak panah dari dalam wadah yang berada di pinggangnya, meletakkannya pada Crossbow, kemudian bersiap untuk melesatkannya.

Shuuuut...

Di saat panah itu dilesatkan, lampu biru dari ujung panah tersebut menyala.

Akashi dan mereka yang ada di sana melihat sebuah panah melesat menuju ke arah mereka.

"Menghindar!" perintah Akashi.

Mereka langsung melompat mundur ketika panah tersebut menancap ke aspal.

BOM!

Panah tersebut langsung meledak dan akibat ledakan tersebut menciptakan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal dari debu-debu ledakan. Akashi sempat melihat dua orang pemuda di puncak gedung yang agak jauh dari mereka. Ia melihat pemuda berambut merah kehitaman itu memberi isyarat agar mereka segera pergi dari sana selagi asap itu menghalangi penglihatan lawan mereka.

"Semuanya, kita harus pergi dari sini dan segera bawa (Name) kembali ke markas!"

"Baik!"

Mereka beserta Kuroko dan Kise yang masih menggendongmu pergi dari tempat itu selagi asap hasil ledakan belum lenyap. Berterima kasihlah kepada panah bom milik Himuro.

***FIGHT***

Pesawat hitam dengan ukuran yang sangat besar melebihi ukuran pesawat pada umumnya terbang jauh dari ketinggian kota Tokyo, itu adalah pesawat milik Oraganisasi Blackbio. Pesawat itu selain menjadi pesawat pengangkut terbesar juga berperan sebagai cabang markas Blackbio. Sebenarnya, markas utama Blackbio ada di Amerika Serikat. Pesawat nan besar itu dilengkapi dengan banyak fasilitas, seperti asrama para pegawainya, laboratorium, ruang kendali pesawat, kantin, pangkalan pesawat untuk pesawat yang lebih kecil, dan masih banyak lagi.

Seorang pemuda yang tengah dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal berjas hitam itu tengah mengomeli habis-habisan keempat orang berjubah dan bertopeng yang berbeda tersebut di dalam sebuah ruang penyimpanan senjata yang luas. Pasalnya mereka gagal menangkap dirimu seperti yang diperintahkannya, makannya atasan mereka benar-benar marah.

"... Intinya kalian ini benar-benar tidak becus! Cuma sekedar menangkap seorang gadis saja kalian gagal total. Memalukan...," omel Haizaki Shugo, atasan sekaligus pimpinan cabang dari Organisasi Blackbio. "Sudahlah, aku masih ada urusan dengan Profesor Ogiwara. Tapi, sebelum aku pergi aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu bahwa pimpinan Blackbio dari markas utama akan datang minggu depan. Kuharap kalian tidak mengecewakan nantinya." Kemudian Haizaki pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat di ruang penyimpanan senjata disusul oleh beberapa pengawalnya.

Ketika pintu ruang tertutup secara otomatis, mereka berempat melepas topeng dan jubah yang mereka pakai. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling melelahkan setelah melawan habis-habisan keempat agen dari Teiko.

"Sungguh melelahkan... Kita gagal menangkap (Name) kemudian kita langsung dapat omelan Tuan Haizaki," kata Mibuchi Reo sambil memasukkan Chain Gun-nya ke dalam lemari loker lalu menguncinya dengan memasukan kata sandi pada monitor kecil yang ada di dekat gagang loker.

"Memangnya siapa dirinya, hah?! Seenak jidatnya dia mengomeli kita. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu," omel Hayama Kotarou sambil memasukkan gergaji mesinnya ke dalam lemari loker kemudian membanting pintunya dengan cukup keras.

"Sudahlah, Bung. Kita tidak perlu mengingat-ingat omelan tidak jelasnya. Dia mirip seperti tong kosong yang nyaring bunyinya," kata Nebuya Eikichi yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang sambil membersihkan kapaknya menggunakan kain khusus.

"Haaaaahh... Kalau saja dia ada bersama kita pada saat tugas kemungkinan kita berhasil membawa gadis itu kembali," kata Hanamiya Makoto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada loker setelah menyimpan Scythe-nya.

"Maksudmu si..."

Ucapan Mibuchi terpotong ketika pintu ruang penyimpanan terbuka secara otomatis memperlihatkan sosok pemuda yang tengah membawa koper cokelat memasuki ruangan.

"Eee... Konichiwa, minna. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Hehe...," tanya pemuda yang baru datang itu, Kiyoshi Teppei, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir tidak jelas.

Hayama menjawab, "Bagaimana kabar kami? 'Baik!' Bahkan lebih baik daripada rombongan tikus yang mati setelah diberi racun."

"Maksudmu?"

Mibuchi menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Kami baru saja diomeli Tuan Haizaki karena tidak bisa menangkap gadis yang bernama (Your Full Name)."

"Andai saja kau ada bersama kami, mungkin kami berhasil menangkap gadis itu," timpal Nebuya.

"Memangnya kau dari mana saja?" tanya Hanamiya kepada Kiyoshi.

Lalu Kiyoshi menjawab, "Tadi aku ada urusan pribadi. Maaf jika ketidakhadiranku merepotkan kalian."

"Urusan pribadi katamu?" Hayama menghampiri Kiyoshi lalu menunjuknya. "Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sering keluar markas dan tidak bertugas? Sudah tujuh kali kau keluar markas karena tugas yang diberikan Profesor Imayoshi, sebelas kali keluar markas karena sakit, dan dua puluh sembilan kali kau keluar markas karena urusan pribadi! Hei, tuan dengan senyum konyol, di sini kau sama saja mendapatkan gajih buta jika kau sering keluar markas tanpa alasan yang jelas!" omel panjang lebar Hayama sambil berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya.

BUK!

Merasa berisik dengan omelan Hayama, Hanamiya melemparkan sepatu bootsnya hingga mengenai jidat Hayama. Hayama yang malang.

"Makoto, kenapa kau melempar bootsmu hingga mengenai kepalaku?!" teriak Hayama sambil mengelus jidatnya yang mulai benjol.

"Berisik kau, makhluk berotak udang!"

"Makhluk berotak udang katamu...?"

"Eee..., sudahlah, teman-teman, jangan bertengkar seperti itu," kata Mibuchi berusaha menengahi mereka. Kemudian, ia memandang Kiyoshi. "Mulai sekarang kau harus selalu ada bersama kami di saat kami bertugas karena kau juga bagian dari tim."

"Baiklah," jawab Kiyoshi, "Akan kuusahakan."

"Harus..."

BRRRRUUUPH!

Mereka mendengar suara gemuruh aneh di dalam ruang penyimpanan tersebut.

"Suara gemuruh macam apa tadi? Apakah sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai?" tanya Hayama sambil menepuk-nepuk telinganya.

"Itu bukan suara gemuruh badai, itu suara perutku yang tengah kelaparan!" teriak Nebuya.

Sesaat mereka sempat terdiam kemudian Hanamiya menatap aneh Nebuya, Kiyoshi dan Mibuchi berusaha menahan tawa, sedangkan Hayama sudah tertawa lepas sekeras mungkin.

"Ahahahahaha..., jadi itu suara perutmu yang keroncongan?" tanya Hayama sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras.

"Ku-kukira itu tadi suara bom atom yang akan menandakan perang dunia ketiga akan segera dimulai," ledek Mibuchi masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ow! Ow! Atau suara asteroid yang hendak jatuh ke Tokyo," kata Kiyoshi pula.

"Hei! Berhenti meledekku seperti itu! Lebih baik kita pergi ke kantin sekarang. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang," kata Nebuya lalu mulai beranjak pergi dari ruang penyimpanan disusul dengan yang lainnya, namun Kiyoshi terlihat tetap berada di sana.

Melihat Kiyoshi yang tidak berjalan mengikuti mereka, Hanamiya pun bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin ikut kami ke kantin?"

"Emm..., aku harus memperbaiki koperku dulu. Nanti aku menyusul," jawab Kiyoshi sambil memperlihatkan koper yang ia pegang.

Setelah itu, Hanamiya dan yang lainnya pun keluar dari ruang penyimpanan. Ketika pintu ruangan telah tertutup secara otomatis, Kiyoshi buru-buru berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Di toilet itu ia merasa aman karena tidak ada kamera CCTV yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Ia duduk di lantai kemudian membuka isi koper. Di dalam koper tersebut terdapat monitor layar sentuh. Ia menyentuh ikon-ikon yang ada pada monitor tersebut hingga ia mengaktifkan suatu panggilan. Ketika panggilan diterima, terlihat sosok pemuda berkacamata pada layar monitor.

" _Kiyoshi, ada perlu apa kau menghubungiku? Apakah ada kabar terbaru tentang Blackbio?"_

"Belum, Hyuuga. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa sepertinya orang-orang di sini mulai mencurigaiku."

" _Ugh! Mereka tidak boleh sampai tahu bahwa kau adalah agen dari Organisasi Teiko. Kau harus terus memata-matai semua yang terjadi di cabang markas Blackbio dan memberikan kabarnya kepada kami. Jangan sampai kau bernasib sama dengan Agen Himuro dan Agen Kagami."_

"Baiklah, Hyuuga."

Kiyoshi mengakhiri panggilan kemudian menutup kopernya kembali.

"Identitas asliku jangan sampai terbongkar."

***FIGHT!***

Gedung Organisasi Teiko. Gedung besar itu memiliki beragam fasilitas yang sama dengan pesawat Blackbio, namun terlihat lebih besar. Puncaknya digunakan sebagai pangkalan untuk berbagai jenis helikopter dan pesawat. Di sebelah gedung Teiko juga terdapat sebuah gedung yang lebih kecil dan hanya memiliki dua puluh tiga lantai, gedung tersebut adalah gedung asrama campuran untuk seluruh agen yang bekerja pada Teiko.

Setelah membawa dirimu yang saat itu masih tak sadarkan diri ke ruang perawatan khusus yang ada di gedung Teiko, Akashi dan rekan-rekannya berkumpul di ruang rapat yang berada di lantai tiga puluh karena panggilan dari pimpinan organisasi.

Di ruang rapat, mereka berenam tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sambil duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja panjang tersebut. Kuroko tengah membaca buku, Akashi memainkan guntingnya (udah jadi kebiasaan kale), Midorima merapikan rambut boneka Barbie (jangan salah paham dulu, itu Lucky item-nya), Murasakibara masih setia memakan snack tercintanya (kebiasaan), Kise tengah sibuk membalas ratusan email dari para fansnya lewat ponsel smartphone-nya (maklum, model papan terbalik. Eh? Maksudnya papan atas), dan Aomine khusyuk membaca majalah ( u know-lah).

"Aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaan (Name)cchi, ssu," kata Kise membuka topik pembicaraan setelah jari-jemarinya 'bertarung keras' dengan huruf-huruf pada layar sentuh smartphone-nya.

"Tenanglah, Kise-kun. Aku yakin (Name)-san pasti dalam keadaan baik-baik saja," kata Kuroko sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kise membuat yang ditepuk beserta orang-orang sekitar agak terkejut ketika menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.

"Eh? Kurokocchi, sejak kapan kau ada di sampingku, ssu?"

"Sejak sepuluh menit tiga puluh enam koma tiga detik yang lalu," jawab Kuroko secara terperinci (Waduh?!).

"Dan selama itulah kita berada di sini menunggu kedatangannya," kata Aomine masih sibuk membaca majalah tersayangnya (Hueeek).

"Aku yakin, sebentar lagi pimpinan organisasi akan segera datang," kata Akashi masih sibuk memainkan guntingnya.

Pintu ruang rapat itu terbuka secara otomatis memperlihatkan sosok yang tengah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka kira yang datang adalah orang yang dimaksud Akashi, tapi nyatanya...

"Konichiwa, minna!" teriak orang tersebut dengan begitu keras.

Sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang datang dengan teriakan cemprengnya membuat mereka kaget, apalagi Midorima.

"Eee... ayamberanakkucingbertelurcicakmembelahdirinanodayo!" Midorima melatah saking kagetnya.

Semua langsung menatap aneh Midorima yang saat ini tengah menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tumben Midorima latah, pikir mereka.

"Mido-chin, sejak kapan jadi latah?" tanya Murasakibara kemudian kembali memakan snacknya.

"A-aku tidak latah. Aku cuma kaget, nanodayo," ucap Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak berubah, "Itu karena Momoi datang secara tiba-tiba."

"Benar juga kata Midorima-kun. Kami kira dia yang datang," kata Kuroko.

Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko, seperti biasa, Momoi langsung menyambar (baca : memeluk) tubuh Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu," kata Momoi sambil memeluk erat si muka papan (?).

Yang dipeluk tetap bermuka papan (?) walau nafasnya hanya tinggal secuil (?) "Momoi-san, sesak...," ucapnya.

Momoi pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil nyengir. Sungguh, kebiasaan Momoi ini tidak bisa dihilangkan semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan Kuroko beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Dasar kau ini, Satsuki. Baru saja datang sudah langsung main peluk saja," ucap Aomine sambil duduk dengan menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja (nggak sopan amat nih anak).

"Kami hanya meninggalkan markas untuk membawa (Name)cchi kembali selama kurang dari empat puluh menit, tapi kau sudah merindukan Kurokocchi, ssu." Menyadari kaki Aomine yang berada di atas meja tepat berhadapan dengannya membuat sang model buru-buru berlari menuju kursi belakang Aomine kemudian menarik kursinya hingga Aomine terjatuh ke belakang.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Aomine emosi sambil mengelus punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Itu tadi tidak sopan, ssu. Kakimu benar-benar ada di hadapanku tadi."

"Jangan pada ribut! Sebentar lagi pimpinan organisasi akan segera datang," ucap Akashi sambil memperhatikan Aomine dan Kise.

"Apa benar yang akan datang pimpinan kita?"

"Kau meragukanku? Katakan sekali lagi, maka lubang hidungmu akan kusumpal pakai gunting ini, Daiki," ancam Akashi sambil memperlihatkan guntingnya membuat yang diancam cuma bisa diam sambil meneguk paksa ludahnya sendiri.

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka secara otomatis ketika seseorang hendak memasukinya. Seorang pemuda berpakaian formal memasuki ruangan sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya membuat Author yang menulis fanfic ini klepek-klepek (abaikan penjelasan terakhir).

"Selamat siang, para agen" ucapnya sambil berdiri di hadapan mereka yang mulai duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Nijimura Shuuzo," ucap mereka serempak seperti anak-anak TK yang menyambut kedatangan guru mereka (abaikan penjelasan terakhir!).

"Seperti kita ketahui bahwa Agen (Your Full Name) berhasil melarikan diri dari markas Blackbio dan berhasil dibawa kembali ke markas kita dalam keadaan... kurang baik, mungkin. Dan kedua agen kita, Agen Kagami Taiga dan Agen Himuro Tatsuya, penyamaran mereka telah diketahui oleh pihak Blackbio sehingga mereka tidak dapat bertugas lagi sebagai mata-mata. Kecuali bertugas untuk misi yang lainnya selain menyamar sebagai anggota dari pihak musuh. Tapi, mereka berhasil mengetahui sebagian aktivitas yang terjadi di sana dan juga berhasil mencuri sebagian identitas para agen terkuat." Setelah penjelasan panjang lebarnya, Nijimura mempersilakan kedua agen yang dimaksud untuk masuk ke ruang rapat.

Kagami dan Himuro memasuki ruang kemudian berdiri di dekat Nijimura.

"Mereka akan memberitahukan sebagian informasi yang mereka dapat dari Blackbio," kata Nijimura lalu meminta mereka untuk menjelaskannya.

"Selamat siang, para agen. Saya, Agen Himuro Tatsuya, bersama rekan saya, Agen Kagami Taiga, akan memberitahukan sedikit informasi yang kami dapat selama berada di markas Blackbio."

"Maaf, Agen Himuro, Agen Kagami, saya ingin bertanya dulu. Apakah kalian tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Agen (Name)?" tanya Akashi langsung tanpa penjelasan dari mereka terlebih dahulu.

Himuro tersenyum (Author klepek-klepek) lalu menjawab, "Kebetulan kami sudah keluar dari sana sebelum sesuatu terjadi kepada Agen (Name)."

"Tapi, mungkin kami tahu apa yang menyebabkan terjadi perubahan pada lengan kirinya," jawab Kagami pula, "Kami pernah mendengar suatu proyek pengerjaan Biohazard yang disebut dengan X7."

"Biohazard?" tanya Midorima.

"X7?" tanya Murasakibara yang sudah selesai menghabiskan satu snack jumbonya.

"Biohazard adalah sebutan untuk 'senjata biologis' berupa virus, bakteri, dan mikroorganisme berbahaya lainnya. Tujuan diciptakannya Biohazard adalah untuk digunakan sebagai 'senjata pembunuh alternatif' yang lebih ampuh dari pada senjata militer lainnya," jelas Himuro.

"Sedangkan X7 termasuk Biohazard yang kami sendiri tidak tahu jenis organisme apa yang terkandung di dalamnya sehingga dapat mengubah lengan kiri (Name) menjadi terlihat mengerikan," kata Kagami.

"Apa kalian tahu tentang sejarah dan tujuan dari Blackbio sendiri?" tanya Nijimura kepada kedua agennya.

"Sejarahnya, Blackbio telah diciptakan selama tiga tahun di Amerika Serikat dan dahulu Blackbio bukanlah organisasi, melainkan perusahaan pengembangan Biohazard sebagai senjata militer. Blackbio memiliki beberapa cabang di negara-negara besar, termasuk Jepang, dan markas utamanya ada di Amerika Serikat. Pemerintah dari berbagai negara melarang penciptaan dan penyimpanan terhadap Biohazard sendiri, sehingga perusahaan itu sempat bangkrut. Namun, pencipta dari perusahaan Blackbio mengubahnya menjadi organisasi," jelas Himuro lagi.

"Kami sendiri tidak tahu pasti tujuannya. Kami hanya tahu bahwa saat ini Organisasi Blackbio telah banyak menciptakan berbagai jenis mesin pembunuh berupa robot-robot militer dan sekarang tengah menyempurnakan proyek Biohazard agar dapat digunakan sebagai senjata biologis pembunuh yang sangat mematikan," jelas Kagami juga.

"Jika X7 termasuk jenis Biohazard berbahaya, maka (Name) akan mati kalau X7 dibiarkan bersarang di dalam tubuhnya," kata Akashi memperkirakan.

"Sebenarnya, Agen Akashi, X7 adalah proyek gagal dari setiap pengembangan Biohazard. Disebut proyek gagal karena X7 tidak memenuhi kriteria Biohazard ideal," kata Himuro.

"Kriteria Biohazard ideal sendiri adalah dapat menular secara cepat dan dapat mematikan. Tapi, X7 tidak memenuhi kriteria tersebut. X7 hanya dapat mengubah satu anggota tubuh saja menjadi lebih mengerikan, tidak menular, tidak mematikan..."

"Tapi cukup untuk membuat orang yang memiliki X7 di dalam tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa," kata Himuro lagi menyambungkan penjelasan Kagami.

"Apakah ada penawarnya?" tanya Momoi.

Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Proyek itu baru saja diuji coba kepada dua orang dan mereka tidak membuat penawarnya."

"Tunggu dulu! Dua orang?" tanya Aomine. "Berarti bukan hanya (Name) saja yang dimasukkan cairan X7 ke dalam tubuhnya. Adakah orang lain yang juga bernasib sama dengan (Name)?"

"Coba aku ingat-ingat." Himuro mengingat sesuatu sesaat. Setelah ia ingat, dia pun berkata, "Oh, iya. Selain proyek penciptaan Biohazard, mereka juga menciptakan makhluk penghancur. Perpaduan dari tubuh manusia, robot, dan X7. Kalau tidak salah, proyek makhluk penghancur itu disebut dengan N301, sedangkan (Name) sendiri juga disebut sebagai proyek N302, namun mereka tidak sempat menggabungkan bagian-bagian robot pada tubuh (Name)."

"Apa? Jadi, (Name)cchi juga akan dijadikan makhluk penghancur, ssu?"

"Tapi, kenapa harus (Name)-chin?"

"Kami sendiri tidak tahu."

"Mungkin N301 dulu adalah kerabat dekat (Name)."

"Tunggu dulu, Taiga," ucap Himuro kemudian ia menatap serius rekannya, "Kau bilang N301 kerabat (Name)?"

Kagami menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entah, aku cuma asal mengira saja."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang. Nijimura mengakhiri rapat tersebut setelah memberitahukan identitas para agen yang didapat dari hasil pencurian Himuro dan Kagami di markas Blackbio, kemudian Nijimura dan kedua agennya pergi duluan dari ruangan tersebut.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk (Name)cchi dulu, ssu?" usul Kise yang langsung disetujui oleh rekan-rekannya.

Setelah usai rapat, mereka pun segera pergi menuju ruang perawatan di mana dirimu beristirahat.

***FIGHT!***

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya monitor komputer yang masih menyala, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk di kursi yang dirancang khusus. Kepalanya dipasangi oleh semacam helm yang dihubungkan dengan kabel, tangan kanannya terbuat dari mekanik yang juga dihubungkan dengan kabel, serta bagian kulit wajah kirinya terbuka memperlihatkan rangkaian mesin-mesin serta kabel kecil yang saling terhubung. Tubuhnya juga telah terkotori oleh darahnya yang telah mengering. Penggabungan antara tubuh manusianya, bagian robot, dan organisme Biohazard begitu menyiksa dirinya selama beberapa hari ini.

"(Name)..."

Tiba-tiba aliran listrik menyengat seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia pingsan.

***FIGHT!***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kurasa fanfic ini terlalu panjang untuk satu chapter. Maaf kalau karakter (Name) belum muncul, kan dia dalam perawatan.**

 **Sebenarnya, ide tentang Biohazard sendiri terinspirasi dari game zombie ( U know-lah). Uncrowned Kings di sini berkumpul sebagai pemeran antagonis (kecuali Kiyoshi Teppei) rasanya pengen banget bisa membuat mereka berlima bersatu.**

 **Maaf jika fanfic ini mengalami kesalahan, Typo, atau pengetahuan yang tidak masuk akal, atau semacamnya. Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang udah Follow, Fav, dan Review Fanfic-ku.**

 **Jangan lupa Review-nya, yoo... ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**FIGHT!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sci-fi & Fantasy**

 **Chara X Female!Reader**

 **FIGHT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X8 Biohazard : Reptile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"X7 bekerja dengan baik pada proyek N301. Kau harus membuat Biohazard yang sama, namun usahakan yang lebih hebat lagi."

"Tapi, Tuan Haizaki, saya telah kehilangan formulanya. Saya tidak bisa membuat X7 lagi tanpa formula yang berisi tentang komposisi dan hal-hal penting tentang X7."

"Aku tidak peduli, Profesor Ogiwara Shigehiro. Kau harus membuat X7 yang lebih mutakhir lagi. Kau harus membuatnya atau kau akan mengalami nasib buruk seperti para ilmuwan yang gagal dalam pembuatan Biohazard!"

Haizaki dan para pengawalnya keluar dari laboratorium meninggalkan sosok Ogiwara di dalam sana bersama beberapa alat khusus kimia, hasil-hasil Biohazard gagal yang masih ia simpan dalam tabung khusus, dan komputer-komputer yang masih menyala memperlihatkan struktur dan rumus pembuatan Biohazard yang baru.

Sebenarnya ia benci bekerja pada Organisasi Blackbio, ia ingin sekali berhenti bekerja di sana, namun ia sangat dibutuhkan. Jika ia masih bersikeras untuk keluar dari Blackbio, maka dia akan dibunuh agar rahasia tentang tujuan busuk Blackbio tidak terbongkar. Ogiwara masih ingin hidup dan ia akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup demi suatu tujuan, untuk bertemu sahabat lamanya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya..." Ogiwara memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. "Andai kau tahu di mana aku berada saat ini, kau pasti akan menolongku."

Pintu laboratorium secara otomatis terbuka kembali. Ogiwara melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan memakai jas yang biasa digunakan khusus di laboratorium sambil membawa botol kaca yang berisi cairan kental berwarna hijau.

"Profesor Imayoshi?"

Imayoshi menghampiri Ogiwara yang tengah berdiri di hadapan salah satu komputer, memperhatikan struktur-struktur calon Biohazard baru dari layar monitornya.

"Tuan Haizaki memaksamu untuk membuat lebih banyak lagi X7, bukan?" tanyanya kepada Ogiwara.

Ogiwara mengangguk pelan lalu menjawab, "Iya, dia memintaku untuk membuatnya lagi bahkan ia ingin X7 yang lebih hebat. Tapi, formula X7 telah hilang dan aku tidak bisa membuat X7 lagi tanpa formula itu."

"Kalau begitu, kau gunakan ini sebagai bahan utamanya."

Imayoshi menyerahkan botol kaca yang ia bawa tadi. Ogiwara memperhatikan cairan hijau yang berada dalam botol tersebut dengan tatapan heran. Dia tidak tahu kandungan apa yang berada di dalam cairan kental itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang terkandung dalam cairan tersebut. Jika kau tidak bisa membuat lagi X7, maka kau hanya perlu menciptakan yang baru. Aku yakin, dengan cairan ini Biohazard baru yang kau ciptakan pasti lebih hebat."

"Tapi..."

"Sebaiknya kau segera membuatnya atau Tuan Haizaki akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak membuatnya. Dan jangan sampai gagal."

Hanya hal itu yang disampaikan Imayoshi kepada Ogiwara kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu keluar dari laboratorium.

Ogiwara masih merasa kurang yakin dengan cairan hijau itu dijadikan sebagai bahan utama pembuatan Biohazard. Ia sempat berusaha mencium bau cairan tersebut, namun tidak tercium bau apa-apa.

"Jika aku memeriksa komposisi dari cairan ini tidak akan sempat. Pasti Tuan Haizaki benar-benar akan membunuhku. Kalau begitu, biar aku campurkan dulu dengan komposisi dari X7 yang aku ingat."

Di luar laboratorium, Imayoshi masih tetap berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Kertas yang bergambar logo Biohazard (cari saja logo Biohazard di internet, susah menjelaskannya secara detail) dan logo kepala tengkorak. Kertas itu telah ia lepaskan dari botol tadi.

"Kau ciptakan saja Biohazard yang baru. Aku yakin, Biohazard kali ini pasti akan lebih hebat."

.

***FIGHT!***

.

Kau tersadar dari pingsanmu selama beberapa menit di dalam ruang perawatan khusus. Kini kau masih terbaring di atas ranjang pasien sambil memperhatikan lengan kirimu yang kembali seperti semula. Iya, lenganmu kembali seperti semula dan kau tidak tahu mengapa itu terjadi.

"Lenganku... kembali...?" ucapmu sambil meraba-raba lengan mulusmu hingga posisimu menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Lenganmu kembali seperti semula di saat kau pingsan."

Kau melihat seorang gadis bersurai pendek tengah berdiri di sampingmu sambil tersenyum. Kau pun membalas senyumannya dengan ikut tersenyum juga.

"Hai, Riko," sapamu singkat. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padamu?"

"Mereka bilang bahwa Kuroko menyuntikkanmu obat bius ketika hendak membawamu ke sini lalu kau di rawat di ruang perawatan khusus yang ada di gedung Organisasi Teiko ini. Para ilmuwan juga sempat mengambil sampel darahmu untuk diteliti."

"Jadi, aku sudah berada di gedung Teiko?" Kemudian kau menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah..."

Saat itu, Riko sempat menerima telepon dari seseorang. Kemudian ia terlihat buru-buru keluar dari ruangan.

"(Name)-chan, maaf jika aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang. Ada urusan keluarga!" teriak Riko kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Baru saja kau ditinggalkan Riko, beberapa orang sudah datang memasuki ruanganmu.

"(Name)-chan!" Momoi langsung memelukmu seerat mungkin hingga kau hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Kau memberi isyarat agar Momoi melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian Momoi melepas pelukannya sambil bilang, "Maaf. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Kurasa aku merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya," jawabmu sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Kedatangan Momoi juga disusul oleh keenam pemuda yang tidak asing lagi bagimu. Keenam pemuda pelangi yang selalu membuatmu tertawa kecil ketika melihat perpaduan warna rambut mereka.

"(Name)cchi!"

Kise melesat ke arahmu hendak memelukmu, namun sebelum ia sampai meraihmu kau langsung meninju wajahnya hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Maaf, Kise. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang mau dipeluk laki-laki," jawabmu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganmu yang baru saja kau pakai untuk meninju sang model.

"Hidoi, ssu...," ucap Kise sambil menangis bombai (kebiasaan).

Kau memang tipe gadis yang cukup pemalu dan takut jika harus berpelukan dengan pemuda lain. Kau terima saja dipeluk oleh Momoi, tapi kau benar-benar merasa gugup jika dipeluk pemuda lain.

"Hei, lenganmu kembali seperti semula," kata Aomine ketika menyadari perubahan lengan kirimu yang kembali normal.

"Eee..., iya, Riko bilang kalau lenganku kembali seperti semula dengan sendirinya."

"Kita lupa menanyakan tentang hal ini kepada Himuro dan Kagami, nanodayo," kata Midorima sambil mengusap rambut hijaunya ke belakang.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal perubahan lenganmu itu dulu, (Name). Yang penting kau sudah kembali sehat," kata Akashi kepadamu.

Kau hanya tersenyum ketika melihat rekan-rekan agenmu. Mereka adalah teman-teman yang baik bagimu dan kau merasa bersalah karena telah banyak merepotkan mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku," katamu sambil menundukkan kepalamu, "Aku baru saja bekerja sebagai agen selama seminggu, tapi aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua. Aku ini memang~"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak berguna."

Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun benar," kata Kuroko, "Kau adalah agen terbaik yang pernah kami temui. Kesalahan memang sering terjadi pada setiap agen. Jadi, jangan anggap dirimu tidak berguna."

"Iya, (Name)-chan! Selama kau bekerja di sini kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam menyelesaikan misi," puji Momoi dengan cerianya.

"Omong-omong, aku mulai lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu?" usul Murasakibara sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah berbunyi minta diisi.

"Eh? Benar juga, ya... Kita belum makan siang dari tadi, ssu."

"Kalau begitu, kita makan siang dulu di kantin," usul Akashi yang langsung disetujui oleh kalian semua.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, kau selalu memperhatikan Kuroko. Kau merasa bahwa kau teringat dengan seseorang ketika melihat sosok pemuda imut itu. Sangat familiar.

Menyadari hal itu, Kuroko menoleh ke arahmu yang berjalan di sampingnya, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa, (Name)-san?"

Kau pun tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

Sebenarnya Kuroko agak terkejut mendengar jawabanmu itu, namun kau tidak mengetahui keterkejutannya karena ekspresi datarnya. Rasanya dia ingin menanyakan siapa orang yang membuatmu merasa bahwa Kuroko telah mengingatkanmu kepada seseorang, tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan.

.

***FIGHT!***

.

"(NAME)!"

Tubuh pemuda yang masih duduk di kursi besi tersebut saat ini tengah dipegangi oleh beberapa petugas Blackbio. Banyak orang di dalam ruangan itu memperhatikan dirinya yang saat ini tengah diperlakukan kasar oleh mereka. Para ilmuwan telah memasangkan beberapa mesin-mesin ke dalam tubuh manusianya di saat ia tidak sadarkan diri. Dan ketika ia sadar, dia langsung meneriakkan namamu sambil berusaha lepas dari pegangan para petugas. Tubuhnya pun masih terhubung dengan kabel-kabel di sekitarnya.

Haizaki berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut lalu agak sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil memperhatikan sorot mata hitam itu.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro atau yang sekarang disebut dengan proyek N301, kau selalu menyebut nama gadis itu terus-menerus. Memangnya siapa dia di matamu, hah?" tanya Haizaki sambil menatap tajam pemuda setengah robot itu.

Dengan beraninya Mayuzumi meludahkan darah yang hendak ia muntahkan dari mulutnya ke wajah Haizaki. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan tentang dirinya? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku," ucap Mayuzumi dengan wajah datarnya disertai mulutnya yang telah terkotori oleh darah segar.

Haizaki menyeka darah yang mengenai wajahnya menggunakan lengan jasnya. Emosinya mulai memuncak. "Berani-beraninya kau meludahkan darah kotormu itu ke wajahku! Terserah aku mau tahu siapa orang yang selalu kau ingat itu. Itu adalah hakku! Kau sendiri hanyalah mesin pembunuh yang diciptakan oleh para bawahanku!" Haizaki pun menjambak rambut perak Mayuzumi dengan begitu keras hingga ia meringis kesakitan. "Kau benar-benar makhluk rendahan!"

"Brengsek kau- ARGH!"

Ketika Haizaki melepas jambakannya dari rambut Mayuzumi, kabel-kabel yang terhubung dengan tubuh Mayuzumi menciptakan aliran listrik kuat membuat tubuh Mayuzumi tersengat hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau yang brengsek, Chihiro," gumam Haizaki sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kedua saku celananya.

Di saat itu, seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil membawa botol kaca yang berisi cairan hijau kebiruan. Kehadirannya membuat Haizaki dan orang-orang di sekitarnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya.

"Profesor Ogiwara?" panggil Haizaki dengan sebelah alis ia naikkan.

"Tuan Haizaki, saya sudah membuatkan Biohazard baru." Kemudian Ogiwara menghampiri Haizaki lalu menyerahkan botol tersebut kepadanya. "Saya memang tidak bisa membuat X7 lagi setelah kehilangan formulanya, tapi saya membuatkan Biohazard baru yang lebih muktahir, seperti yang kau inginkan."

Haizaki menyeringai sambil memperhatikan cairan pada botol tersebut. "Apa nama Biohazard ini?" tanyanya kepada Ogiwara.

"Penerus dari X7, X8."

Haizaki sempat melempar ke atas botol tersebut kemudian menangkapnya kembali. Kini ia merasa puas setelah apa yang diinginkan telah tercapai, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Dia perlu menguji coba kerja X8 sebelum benar-benar dapat digunakan.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mengujinya terlebih dahulu." Kemudian Haizaki memerintahkan para agennya untuk mencari seseorang yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang memakai X8.

Skip Time...

Setelah menemukan orang yang tepat, yaitu petugas yang ada di sana, mereka membawa petugas pria itu ke dalam laboratorium, mendudukkannya pada kursi besi, lalu mengikat bagian tangan serta kakinya menggunakan besi mekanik yang ada pada kursi.

"Baiklah, lakukan percobaannya sekarang juga!" perintah Haizaki kepada para ilmuwan.

Salah satu ilmuwan memasukkan cairan X8 ke dalam suntikan kemudian menyuntikkannya lewat lengan kiri pemuda itu. Cairan X8 keluar dari jarum suntik yang ditancapkan kemudian masuk dan mengalir ke dalam tubuh sang pemuda. Dengan cepat X8 bereaksi, mengubah beberapa sel termasuk DNA dan RNA, serta mengubah sistem saraf yang ada pada otak.

Semua orang di sana begitu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda tersebut. Kulitnya berubah menjadi kehijauan dengan urat-urat menonjol disertai sisik-sisik tajam, kuku-kukunya menghitam, gigi-giginya memanjang menjadi taring tajam, kedua matanya memutih, tumbuh ekor, lidahnya berubah warna menjadi ungu memanjang, serta mulutnya memanjang juga beberapa senti dan memuntahkan semacam cairan hijau yang terlihat begitu kotor dan menjijikkan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada orang itu?"

"Dia terlihat seperti makhluk semacam... Reptile."

"Dia akan membunuh kita!"

Mereka semua mulai panik setelah melihat perubahan yang begitu cepat pada pemuda itu, dia berubah menjadi monster mengerikan, Reptile. Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan besi mekanik kemudian menyerang orang yang di sana. Dengan hanya menggunakan cakarannya saja telah membuat dua orang bernasib sama seperti dirinya, berubah menjadi monster.

Ogiwara yang melihat kejadian tersebut terlihat begitu syok dengan mata membulat sempurna dan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar disertai keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"A-aku... aku telah menciptakan... monster... Reptile."

.

***FIGHT***

.

 **Hai,semua! Maaf jika sosok (Name) jarang hadir. Soalnya aku mau fokus bikin asal-usul konflik yang terjadi pada alur cerita sebelum memasuki bagian menegangkannya. Jadi, bersabarlah.**

 **Untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin (Name) juga bakal jarang muncul. Tapi, akan kuusahakan agar chapter-chapter yang akan datang akan lebih fokus pada (Name).**

 **Kelihatannya, sih, Mayuzumi rada-rada OOC, deh. *Sujud ampun pada Readers. Entah kesambet apa, aku merasa si Mayuzumi lebih cocok berperan sebagai robot setengah monster atau apalah itu. Awalnya juga aku pengen bikin zombie, tapi kayaknya zombie terlalu sering digunakan untuk alur cerita seperti ini, vampir lebih sering dipakai di Fantasy. Werewolf? Mungkin kurang menjijikkan. Jadi pakai Reptile aja. Sama seperti zombie, Reptile di sini dapat menularkan 'penyakitnya' lewat gigitan dan cakaran, bedanya di sini Reptile dapat memuntahkan cairan asam tinggi dan sisiknya pun beracun.**

 **Arigatou buat kalian para Readers dan Silent Readers yang udah mau merelakan waktu beberapa menit kalian cuma buat baca fanfic lebay ini *Terharu sambil nangis dipojokan. Arigatou juga buat Niechan Seicchi, eleven, dan Mutsuki Yoyuki (Jangan panggil aku bebek bohay lagi entar aku ngambek, lohh...)**

 **Mau tahu fanfic-nya lebih lanjut? Baca Chapie selanjutnya! RnR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sci-fi & Fantasy**

 **Chara X Female!Reader**

 **FIGHT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimisha Island**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ogiwara hanya bisa memperhatikan kepergian sebuah helikopter yang membawa ketiga korban percobaan lewat jendela pesawat markas Blackbio. Ia begitu menyesal setelah mengetahui bahwa ia telah menciptakan Biohazard monster yang disebut dengan X8. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukannya. Walau ia begitu merasa bersalah, Haizaki sangat senang dengan hasil kerjanya itu. Ogiwara tahu bahwa atasannya itu pasti menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ogiwara menyesal, sangat menyesal. Kini ia sangat takut akan apa yang terjadi pada para manusia di luar sana.

"Sudah kubilang, cairan itu pasti tercipta sangat hebat."

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya dari belakangnya, dengan gerakan cepat Ogiwara mengambil pistol dari dalam saku jas putihnya, lalu menodongkan moncong pistolnya ke arah orang tersebut, bersiap untuk menembak mati orang itu.

Ogiwara menatap tajam dia. "Kau..., Profesor Imayoshi, ini semua pasti karena ulahmu, bukan? Sekarang jujur, cairan macam apa yang telah kau berikan kepadaku?!"

Perlahan jari telunjuk Imayoshi menggeser pistol Ogiwara dari hadapannya. Tangannya mulai merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya kemudian ia memperlihatkan secarik kertas dengan dua logo berbeda.

Kedua mata Ogiwara terbelalak ketika melihat kedua logo tersebut. Ia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya bahwa cairan yang diberikan Imayoshi kepadanya sebagai bahan utama pembuatan X8 adalah bahan yang sangat berbahaya.

"Kau... kau telah memberikanku cairan yang mengandung Biohazard paling berbahaya dengan campuran toksin? Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau tidak ingin dibunuh orang-orang bawahan Tuan Haizaki hanya karena gagal membuat Biohazard baru, bukan? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku."

"Tidak! Bagaimana bisa kau dengan sembarangannya mencampur kedua cairan berbahaya itu menjadi satu?" tanya Ogiwara terlihat mulai frustrasi.

Imayoshi memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, lalu mulai menjelaskan, "Aku mencampur beberapa Biohazard yang gagal dibuat oleh para ilmuwan lain, seperti Biohazard jenis X3, X5, dan X6 yang masih tersisa. Untuk menyempurnakannya kembali, aku mencampurnya dengan toksin yang memang cukup berbahaya dan juga kandungan kecil dari semacam mikroorganisme yang ada pada seluruh jenis reptil, serta sedikit tambahan dari X7 yang kau campurkan sendiri. Itu cukup untuk menciptakan monster yang dapat berevolusi."

"Evolusi...? Kau benar-benar sudah- Argh!"

Ogiwara langsung pingsan setelah pundaknya dipukul keras oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Kerja bagus, Agen Wakamatsu. Sekarang, bawa dia ke laboratorium. Ada yang harus kulakukan kepadanya."

Wakamatsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian membawa tubuh Ogiwara ke tempat yang dimaksud Imayoshi.

.

***FIGHT!***

.

Helikopter dari markas Blackbio terbang di atas sebuah pulau yang agak jauh dari Jepang. Pulau itu adalah pulau Kimisha, pulau yang sering kali dikunjungi oleh wisatawan lokal maupun internasional. Sore itu, pulau Kimisha terlihat ramai, apalagi di daerah pantainya. Haizaki memerintahkan pilotnya untuk terbang menuju hutan Kimisha.

Ketika helikopter itu terbang di atas hutan Kimisha, Haizaki kembali memerintahkan para ilmuannya yang berpakaian khusus disertai helm untuk segera membebaskan ketiga manusia yang telah terinfeksi X8. Salah satu dari manusia monster yang telah disebut 'Reptile' itu hendak mencakar Haizaki, namun Haizaki sempat ditarik dari belakang oleh Agen Mibuchi yang juga ikut bersamanya.

"Hati-hati, Tuan. Mereka bisa menularkan penyakit mereka pada Anda," ucap Mibuchi.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja," kata Haizaki, lalu ia memandang pemandangan hutan hijau Kimisha lewat pintu helikopter yang sudah terbuka. "Ini tempat yang bagus dan cocok. Kalian, buang mereka bertiga ke hutan itu!"

Para ilmuwan mengangguk kemudian mendorong ketiga Reptile tersebut ke bawah hingga mereka bertiga jatuh ke hutan.

Haizaki menyeringai sesaat, kemudian memerintah kembali, "Pilot, bawa kami kembali ke pesawat Blackbio."

"Baik, Tuan Haizaki."

Helikopter itu pun pergi meninggalkan pulau dengan cepat.

Di area kota, pulau Kimisha, terlihat banyak sekali orang jalan-jalan untuk menikmati indahnya suasana kota di sore hari. Ada yang pergi belanja, makan di cafe atau restoran, bersepeda, berkencan (Ekhem!), dan kegiatan yang kadang dilakukan pada sore hari lainnya.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam belah tengah itu sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan kota sambil membawa ransel besarnya. Dia bernama Takao Kazunari. Dia berada di pulau Kimisha karena ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya yang ia ambil dari pekerjaannya sebagai agen dari Organisasi Teiko.

"Owooo... Walau cuma pulau buatan, tapi suasana di sini begitu nyaman bagi para wisatawan," puji Takao sambil melihat beberapa gedung pencakar langit yang ada di sana, "Tidak salah jika aku habiskan waktu liburku di sini."

Takao terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di hutan dekat perbatasan antara kota dan pantai. Dia sangat menikmati pemandangan pulau itu.

"Kurasa aku perlu ke pantai untuk menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam."

"TOLONG! ADA MONSTER!"

Takao begitu terkejut ketika melihat banyak sekali orang berlarian menjauhi hutan yang saat ini ia lewati. Orang-orang di sana terus meneriakkan kata "Tolong" dan "Monster". Takao kira itu hanyalah bagian dari acara televisi yang hendak mengerjai orang-orang saja atau bagian dari suatu acara besar yang akan diadakan di pulau itu dengan mengambil tema monster. Tapi, dia salah besar. Seorang pria melihat Takao yang masih terus berjalan dengan santainya langsung menghampiri Takao dengan wajah paniknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat pergi dari sini! Monster-monster itu akan mengubahmu menjadi bagian dari mereka! Mereka telah mengubah penduduk di sini menjadi monster dengan fisik yang hampir sama dengan binatang jenis reptil!" Setelah memberi tahu Takao, pria itu langsung berlari dengan begitu panik bersama orang-orang lainnya.

Takao sempat menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan pria itu pergi bersama orang-orang panik lainnya. Ia masih belum percaya dan merasa bahwa ia sedang dikerjai penduduk pulau. Tapi, ketika ia memutar kepalanya ke depan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah seorang pria berkulit kehijauan dengan bentol-bentol, bersisik, bertaring, dan mulut yang mengeluarkan semacam cairan hijau kental.

"MAMA!" teriak Takao mulai panik.

Takao langsung melompat jauh ke belakang untuk menjauhi manusia yang telah berubah menjadi monster Reptile tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Whoa!"

Takao kembali dikejutkan dengan rombongan monster yang tengah mengejar para penduduk dan wisatawan. Ia melihat beberapa orang sempat kena cakaran dan gigitan dari monster tersebut, dalam beberapa detik mereka berubah menjadi monster Reptile juga.

"Owh..., makhluk macam apa mereka? Mereka mirip hewan reptil."

Takao berlari mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa monster tengah berlari mengejarnya sambil memuntahkan cairan hijau lagi.

"Hueeek... Muntah yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah aku lihat."

Dia langsung bersembunyi di sisi sebuah rumah. Takao dapat mengintip beberapa monster berkeliaran dan menyerang orang-orang di sana hingga berubah menjadi seperti mereka.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Takao melepas ranselnya kemudian merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. "Oh, ayolah... Pasti aku membawanya."

Takao mengeluarkan sebuah pedang hitam berukuran cukup besar dari dalam ranselnya.

"Dapat! Sekarang, aku bisa melindungi diri."

Takao keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil berlari ke arah monster.

"HIAAAA!"

Takao berhasil menebas tubuh salah satu monster. Monster-monster yang melihat tindakan Takao mulai menyerangnya. Ia kembali menebas semua monster yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari seekor monster Reptile yang tengah terbang di atasnya menggunakan sayap menyerupai sayap kelelawar mulai menyemburkan cairan hijau ke arah Takao. Syukurlah, Takao dapat menghindari serangan itu. Ia melihat cairan yang disemburkan monster itu menghancurkan bagian aspal.

"Cairan itu mengandung asam yang sangat tinggi rupanya."

Takao memutar-mutar pedangnya hingga muncul tiga mata pedang tambahan.

" _Shuriken mode : Aktive,"_ ucap suara sistem dari Shuriken-nya.

Kini pedang Takao berubah menjadi Shuriken berukuran besar. Takao memutar-mutar Shuriken kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Reptile terbang itu, tubuh Reptile hancur akibat tebasan dari Shuriken yang dia lempar, kemudian Shuriken itu kembali pada Takao dan langsung ditangkap Takao dengan mudah.

Takao melihat beberapa penduduk dan para wisatawan terlihat sangat panik dan mulai berlarian tanpa tujuan, yang pasti mereka berpikir agar mereka tidak diserang para Reptile.

"Kalian semua, ikuti aku!" perintah Takao kepada para penduduk dan wisatawan sambil berlari.

Takao terus berlari dengan banyak orang mengikutinya di belakang, tapi sangat disayangkan karena ada beberapa manusia yang berhasil diserang oleh Reptile. Takao sempat menoleh ke belakang melihat orang-orang yang mengikutinya semakin sedikit.

"Kau akan membawa kami ke tempat aman, bukan?" tanya wanita yang berlari mengikutinya.

"Tentu, kalian ikuti saja aku."

' _Aku harus segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada Tuan Nijimura agar dia mengirimkan bantuan ke pulau ini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku dan orang-orang di sini akan berubah menjadi Reptile. Aku tidak mau berubah menjadi makhluk menjijikkan itu,'_ batin Takao dalam hati.

.

***FIGHT!***

.

 **Reader VOP**

Karena hari ini kami tidak bertugas, maka aku dan beberapa agen lainnya menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih di ruang latihan. Ruangan ini memang sangat luas, aku sendiri tidak mampu menjelaskan seberapa luas ruangan ini.

Latihan kali ini berupa duel. Aku sudah berduel dengan Kuroko tadi dan hasilnya dialah yang menang. Kurasa aku perlu banyak latihan lagi agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Dan sekarang, giliran Kise melawan Aomine.

Aku dan para agen lainnya hanya mengawasi pertarungan di tempat duduk yang disediakan di sana. Kali ini aku duduk di samping Akashi yang saat ini memperhatikan pertarungan mereka berdua dengan saksama. Di sisi lainnya ada Kuroko yang juga memperhatikan dengan saksama pertarungan dengan wajah papannya.

Kuroko... Melihat wajahnya aku selalu teringat dengan seseorang. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Iya, dia adalah sahabatku, sahabat yang paling aku rindukan. Aku jadi ingat saat-saat pertama kami bertemu.

 **Flashback...**

Pertama kali kami bertemu itu ketika aku pergi ke atas atap sekolah SMA kami dan untuk pertama kalinya juga aku pergi ke atap sekolah. Aku pergi ke sana bukan karena sengaja ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya ingin membaca novelku di sana karena menurutku tempat itu sangatlah tenang dan tidak ada suara ribut dari siswa siswi lain yang membuat konsentrasiku sempat buyar. Pertemuan kami secara tidak sengaja.

Ketika aku mencari-cari sisi yang nyaman untukku membaca, aku melihatnya sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil duduk bersila dengan punggung disandarkan pada pagar pembatasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat datar, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Apakah dia juga ingin membaca dengan tenang di sini? Kurasa aku senasib dengannya saat ini.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau mengganggunya membaca, tapi tidak baik kalau tidak menyapa seseorang ketika hanya ada kami berdua di atap sekolah. Sesaat aku berdehem hingga pandangannya sempat teralih padaku. Aku pun mulai merasa gugup ketika kedua mata tajamnya menatapku yang masih berdiri agak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Apakah dia merasa terganggu akan kehadiranku?

"Eh? Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Aku akan mencari tempat lain untuk membaca." Kemudian aku mulai melangkah untuk pergi dari sana. Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika ia mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu. Kau boleh membaca di sini jika kau mau. Asalkan kau jangan berisik," katanya kepadaku.

Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat tatapannya kini kembali fokus pada bukunya. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan kedatanganku. Menurutku itu lebih baik. Iya, lebih baik daripada dia menatapku kembali dengan mata tajamnya itu.

Selangkah demi selangkah aku berjalan menghampirinya, tapi aku usahakan untuk menjaga jarak sekitar beberapa meter kemudian duduk sambil membuka halaman buku novelku. Aku tidak begitu terbiasa duduk di dekat lelaki mana pun, makannya aku jaga jarak darinya.

Suasana hening dan terasa tenang dengan angin sejuk berhembus membuat rambut sempat berkibar akibat hembusan anginnya. Aku sempatkan untuk curi-curi pandang ke arahnya dan memperhatikan buku yang ia baca. Rupanya ia juga membaca novel, tapi novelnya berbeda dari milikku. Tak kusangka orang seperti dirinya suka membaca novel, sepertinya.

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Eee... Ano, kau suka membaca novel juga?"

"Iya," jawabnya singkat tanpa memandangku.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu kembali membaca novelku.

"Novel yang kau baca itu... Kapan kau membelinya?" tanyanya membuatku menatap dirinya. Dan sekarang kedua mata kami saling bertemu pada jarak jauh. Astaga, kenapa dia harus memandangku segala? Dan, tumben dia bertanya duluan.

"Aku membelinya minggu lalu."

"Pantas saja aku tidak menemukannya di toko buku kemarin. Kurasa novel itu sudah habis terjual," katanya kemudian kembali membaca novel miliknya.

Sesaat aku memperhatikan sampul buku novelku. Kudengar novel yang aku baca ini memang sangat laku hingga terjual habis di berbagai toko buku. Kurasa dia ingin membaca novel milikku ini.

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, duduk di dekatnya, lalu menyerahkan buku novelku kepadanya. Ia pun menatapku heran dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau... boleh meminjamnya kalau kau mau," usulku tanpa menatapnya langsung. Aku terlalu malu untuk menatap seorang lelaki pada jarak yang dekat, apalagi jika dia orang yang baru pertama kali aku temui.

"Tidak perlu, kau pasti belum selesai membacanya sampai tamat."

"Aku sudah membacanya sekitar lima kali. Ambillah, kau boleh mengembalikannya kapan saja."

"Tapi..."

"Begini saja." Aku mulai mengajukan usulku kembali. "Kebetulan aku belum pernah membaca novel yang saat ini sedang kau baca. Bagaimana kalau kau pinjam novelku dan aku meminjam novelmu? Tapi sebelumnya, apakah kau sudah selesai membacanya sampai tamat?"

"Aku sudah membacanya tiga kali."

"Bagus! Kau setuju dengan usulku tadi?"

Dia terlihat tengah berpikir sambil memperhatikan novelku, tengah mempertimbangkan usulku. Tapi, akhirnya dia setuju-setuju saja dengan usulku. Dia mengambil novelku kemudian ia menyerahkan novelnya kepadaku. Senangnya bisa saling tukar novel begini. Tidak sia-sia aku bertemu dengannya.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanyanya kepadaku sambil membuka halaman novel yang kuserahkan kepadanya.

"(Your Full Name) panggil saja aku (Name)," jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul kepadanya.

Ia sempat melihat senyumku sesaat lalu kembali memperhatikan halaman novel dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Itukah namamu?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan mulai saat itulah kami mulai menjadi sahabat dekat. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca novel di atap sekolah, saling tukar novel, dan terkadang aku juga mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama membeli novel setelah pulang sekolah atau di hari libur, bahkan ketika kami sudah sangat akrab ia sendiri yang mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya untuk sekedar membeli novel dan buku-buku lainnya. Saking akrabnya, ia memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan namanya, jadi aku memanggilnya 'Chihiro-kun'. Kami habiskan waktu kami bersama hingga hari itu datang.

Hari kelulusan kami...

Setelah hari itu, kami jarang bertemu dan hanya sekedar berhubungan jarak jauh lewat telepon dan email. Dan setelah beberapa bulan aku tak dapat lagi menghubunginya, tak ada kabar lagi darinya. Dia hilang. Sejak itulah, aku sangat merindukan sosoknya sebagai sahabat.

 **End Flashback...**

 **Author VOP**

Tanpa kau sadari tangan Kise tengah melambai-lambai di wajahmu sambil memanggil namamu, berusaha menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu. Beberapa agen yang ada di sana juga memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan heran, termasuk Akashi.

"Aw!" kau menjerit ketika tanganmu baru saja dicubit oleh Kuroko. "Kuroko, kenapa kau mencubitku? Dan kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?" tanyamu sambil mengelus tanganmu yang terasa sakit setelah dicubit Kuroko.

"Aneh," ucap Momoi.

"Kau melamun, ya?" tanya Aomine sambil mengorek telinganya menggunakan jari kelingking. Syukurlah, pemuda gelap itu tidak memakai Gauntlate-nya ketika sedang mengorek telinga.

"Tadi kau tertawa sendiri, (Name)-chin," kata Murasakibara sambil makan snack.

"Dan terlihat agak sedih, nanodayo. Ta-tapi, bukan berarti aku peduli soal itu," kata Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Iya, apakah kau sedang tidak enak badan, ssu?" tanya Kise terlihat cemas.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu, (Name)-san?" tanya Kuroko.

"Atau kau sedang mengingat masa lalumu?" tebak Akashi yang sepertinya sudah tahu sebagian dari ingatanmu.

Kau pun mulai grogi sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Eh? Ti-tidak... Aku baik-baik saja. Latihan sudah usai, ya?"

"Sudah selesai sekitar lima menit empat koma sepuluh detik yang lalu," jawab Kuroko sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruang latihan terbuka secara otomatis memperlihatkan sosok Nijimura dengan setelan tuksedo hitam. Kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Para agen, segera berkumpul di ruang rapat! Kalian akan menerima misi dariku," perintah Nijimura sambil membetulkan dari merah bergaris hitamnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

***FIGHT!***

.

Kau, Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sudah duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing di dalam ruang rapat sambil menunggu kedatangan Nijimura. Kau sempat celingukan mencari sosok Momoi yang tidak terlihat di sana.

Kau pun bertanya kepada Kise yang duduk di sampingmu, "Kise, kemana Momoi? Apa dia tidak ikut rapat?"

Kise menjawab, "Oh, dia sempat minta izin kepada Tuan Nijimura bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut dalam misi ini karena tugas lainnya belum selesai, ssu."

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Nijimura pun datang bersama dua agen lainnya, Hyuuga Junpei dan Izuki Shun yang bekerja dalam sistem keamanan dan telekomunikasi Teiko.

"Sekitar satu jam lalu, Agen Hyuuga dan Agen Izuki mendapat pesan video," kata Nijimura kemudian mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk menjelaskan.

Hyuuga mengambil sebuah kartu dari saku celananya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Midorima hingga Midorima dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Kami mendapat pesan dari Agen Takao Kazunari. Kalian lihatlah pesannya," kata Hyuuga sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

Sesaat Midorima dan yang lainnya memperhatikan kartu yang berfungsi sebagai penyimpanan data-data. Ia meraba bagian kartu untuk mencari tombol tipis transparan, menekan tombol tersebut, kemudian meletakkan kartunya di atas meja. Dari lubang kecil kartu itu, muncul hologram yang memperlihatkan sosok Takao dari ujung kepala sampai dada. Dia terlihat panik pada rekaman tersebut.

" _Para agen Teiko, sebagian dari kalian harus datang ke pulau Kimisha. Terjadi hal yang aneh di sini. para penduduk dan wisatawan di sini tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi makhluk yang disebut-sebut sebagai Reptile dengan muntah asam. Mereka mengubah penghuni pulau ini menjadi seperti mereka dengan hanya menggigit dan mencakarnya. Beberapa orang yang selamat kini ada bersamaku di tempat yang lebih aman. Segera kirimkan beberapa agen untuk membawa kami semua keluar dari pulau ini secepatnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin kami akan berubah juga menjadi Reptile!"_

Rekaman pun berakhir dengan lenyapnya hologram. Mereka pun memulai diskusi atas permasalahan yang saat ini tengah dihadapi Takao.

"Kami sempat menghubungi Takao kembali lewat telepon," kata Izuki sambil mengambil kartu tadi dari meja.

Hyuuga meneruskan, "Kami bertanya apa penyebab kemunculan dari Reptile lalu dia hanya menjawab bahwa dia tidak tahu. Dia terdengar sangat panik."

"Bukannya pulau Kimisha itu adalah pulau buatan yang ada di laut Jepang?" tanya Akashi sambil menopang dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Iya, pulau itu juga dijadikan sebagai tempat wisata," kata Kise.

"Menurut kalian, siapa dalang dari semua ini?" tanya Aomine sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan Blackbio?" tanya Midorima mulai curiga. "Mungkin Reptile itu semacam Biohazard yang mereka kembangkan menjadi lebih ganas dan berbahaya."

"Tapi, apa alasan pasti mereka melakukan itu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Dan bagaimana bisa Reptile ada di sana?" tanya lanjut Murasakibara.

"Kalian akan tahu jika kalian datang ke sana, menyelidikinya, sambil menyelamatkan mereka yang masih selamat. Apakah kalian menerima misi ini?" kata Nijimura.

"Akashi, bagaimana menurutmu, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima kepada Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu kami menerimanya," jawab Akashi, "Tapi setiap kelompok tidak dapat mengikuti misi jika jumlah anggotanya ganjil, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu..." Nijimura memandangmu. "Agen (Name) sepertinya kau tidak bisa ikut dalam misi karena jumlah anggota yang ganjil dan keadaanmu yang masih memprihatinkan setelah tubuhmu diserang X7."

Kau pun membantah, "Tapi, Tuan Nijimura, saya tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja. Tolong izinkanlah saya untuk ikut dalam misi. Saya jamin bahwa saya akan baik-baik saja selama kita menjalankan misi."

Nijimura hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tahu bahwa kau pasti akan membantah dan bersikeras untuk ikut dalam misi, maka ia pun mengizinkannya.

"Tapi, Tuan, anggota kelompok mereka ganjil jika Agen Momoi tidak bisa ikut," kata Izuki.

"Izinkan saya untuk ikut dalam misi ini."

Sosok Kagami datang, memasuki ruang rapat dengan pedang besar berbentuk bor di punggungnya. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi bagi Nijimura selain menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Agen Hyuuga, beritahukan kepada Agen Himuro untuk segera bersiap-siap mengantarkan mereka ke pulau Kimisha menggunakan helikopter." Kemudian Hyuuga menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi dari ruang rapat bersama Izuki. "Dan kalian semua, sepuluh menit lagi kalian akan segera berangkat menuju pulau Kimisha. Aku harap misi kali ini berhasil."

"Baik!"

.

***FIGHT!***

.

Haizaki bersama Wakamatsu kini tengah berada di luar laboratorium sambil melihat sosok Imayoshi tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Mayuzumi yang masih terlihat datar lewat kaca dua arah. Kelihatannya, Imayoshi sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius kepadanya.

"Apakah ini tahap cuci otak untuk N301?" tanya Haizaki kepada Wakamatsu.

"Iya, Profesor Imayoshi memakai metode ini agar dia dapat bekerja sama dengan kita tanpa perlu memberontak seperti sebelumnya."

"Itu bagus. Tinggal gadis itu yang harus ditangkap kembali."

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang petugas Blackbio datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tuan Haizaki, pimpinan utama dari Organisasi Blackbio Amerika Serikat telah datang ke sini."

"Apa?"

DOR!

Petugas itu jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Haizaki dan Wakamatsu dengan tubuh yang kini tak bernyawa akibat kepalanya kena tembak seseorang dari belakang. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang penembak. Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dengan pakaian formal dan memakai kacamata hitam tengah menodongkan pistol ke depan.

"Nice to meet you, Haizaki Shugo," sapanya sambil menurunkan pistolnya dan melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Nash Gold Jr."

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUWAAAA! Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua para Readers dan Silent Readers. Nggak nyangka fanfic Alay ini bisa dibilang keren *Nangis bahagia sambil gelindingan***

 **Gomen kalau fanfic ini rada-rada kurang gereget, Typo, atau sejenisnya yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan Readers. Dan maaf jika lama update-nya. Soalnya lagi sibuk buangetz T_T dan mungkin untuk chapter ke depannya bakal lama update-nya.**

 **RnR! ^^v**


End file.
